This was Bliss
by cupid'slove
Summary: a James/Severus fic, based in 5th year. I watch him because I can. He's mine, and he's been mine since the minute I decided he was and I'm tired of him thinking he's not. Something needs to be done. All characters belong to J.K Rowling and all that. And since I have extra space I'll say this - WE NEED MORE JAMES/SEVERUS and SIRIUS/SEVERUS. I'm running out of stories about them. T-T
1. Chapter 1

**This was Bliss**

**Story 1 of ?**

**This is, as you can see, story one of I'm not sure how many yet but I Know it will be more than three. This one came to me out of nowhere when I was trying to do another chapter of my story "a Blanket of Fate" sadly I was unable to get a chapter done for that one, instead this came out. Huh. I have come to the conclusion that I am at a stale mate with my story "A Blanket of fate" at the moment and more than likely that will not change until I can get back into that specific pairing. If anyone has a good Harry/Draco story that isn't way long that you think can help me with my dilemma then by all mean Pm me the title and Authors Name. **

You could say James Potter had everything; good looks, head boy badge, and even lily Evans as his girlfriend. He was the chaser on his house's Quidditch team and the star player as well. Everyone looked up to him, fuck the worshipped him, and all he had to do was smile that smile and he got away with murder. But there was one thing he didn't have, whether it was a bad thing or good he didn't like not having it. That one person who always had a sneer when close to him, always got under his skin with their well worded insults. That person was Severus Snape and James wasn't going to go one more year without getting that lithe bodied Slytherin for himself and making sure no one else could.

5th year, September 14, 1976

You couldn't say it was hot per-say but it was humid enough to make even the smallest article of clothing stick to your skin and make you itch for the cool breeze that blew just outside Hogwarts main doors.

I sat with my friends, watching Remus and Sirius banter over something that happened at breakfast, neither backing down. Sirius making quite a show of himself as he whipped his arms every which way, every so often pointing a finger at Remus to emphasize his point—

"Why did you have to take the last one when you knew I was saving it for last? You Knew I now you did so don't try and lie."

"I didn't, you had two already on your plate Sirius I'd hardly call taking the one on the platter yours, besides I had finished it before you finished yours so technically it wasn't the last one, just the last one on the serving platter."

"That's not fair, the ones on my plate I was going to take with me to transfiguration but I still needed to eat, that's why the last one was on the platter and not on my plat. "

"Oh shove off, it's just a blueberry muffin they'll be more tomorrow."

"But I wanted it today!"

"To bad it's in my stomach being digested at the moment so I guess you'll just have to suffer 24 hours without the last Blueberry muffin."

I watched amusedly as Sirius grabbed Remus' text book saying something about him keeping it until he gets his blueberry muffin and runs off, Remus' not far behind waving his wand hazardously about.

It wasn't long until I spotted him, he's kind of hard to not notice when outside seeing how he looks like he's never seen the sun before. I've always thought he was rather small for our age group and his skin was as white as snow. Personally I'd say it's like a girls because of how smooth it is when you touch it, given that I've only ever touched it when me and Sirius are pranking him but that's going to change. I've been watching him since I first saw him, at first I thought it was because he was with the prettiest girl I had ever seen but by third year I knew that wasn't the case. He was small, delicate, and almost feminine in everything he did; the way he walked, the way he made a potion, hell even the way he slept in classes.

He was my obsession and I couldn't have him. I thought if I could get lily to finally go out with me I'd forget but I haven't and I'm still watching him, But I won't be just watching for long, soon I'll have him spread out under me crying my name as I pump into his slender body and bite at his neck. I could feel myself harden just thinking about it.

I have gotten everything I have wanted all my life so why should Severus be any different. He may be in Slytherin and I in Gryffindor but there will be hell to pay if anyone else tries and takes him before me, he may not know it but he is already mine and mine alone.

He's staring again, I can fill from the other side of the room. His piercing hazel eyes one me at all times, watching and waiting for an opening I refuse to give. I remember the first time I noticed, it was two years ago He and his moronic friend black had just dropped something in my potion making it explode all over me, I screamed as the acidic property of it slowly burned through my robs and inner clothes only to start eating my flesh. Slughorn being the idiot he was just yelled and did nothing as my clothing became so tatter it actually fell of my frame and my skin turned red, bleeding in some areas. It was embarrassing to say the least, it's also when the staring started.

After that he was always staring in all our classes and even during meals, I'd look up and lo and behold there he was unabashedly staring right at me. I remember one time in Professor McGonagall's class we had to pair up with the opposite house and I got stuck with him. He would insult me, calling snivellus and belittling me in every way he could. By the end of the class I had just tuned him out would occasionally smile at lily when she would turn and give me a sympathetic smile. He had turned the last time and say it and when he turned around He was glaring but I could have sworn it wasn't directed at me which in turn had me staring blankly at him even after the bell had wrong and almost everyone else was out the door. After that it was almost instinctual to seek him out just so I could properly avoid him.

That change though when I got on the Hogwarts express to come back for my 5th year. I had just slipped into an empty compartment and was about to spell the door shut and ward it when a hand caught the frame. Next thing I know James potter was inside the small space with me mumbling a spell at the door as I start in shocked confusion.

"What the hell potter, this is my Compartment, Leave."

"No"

That's all he said, NO. I was livid. Raising my want to his head I growled "Leave potter I don't want you here."

He just smiled and sat down his eyes trained on me, totally disregarding the wand I was clenching in my sweaty palm. When he didn't move I sat down on the opposite bench, wincing slightly in the bruise on my thigh was touched. After the first hour I don't remember much, How it could have happened I can't fathom, maybe it was Just I was to drained from fighting off my father's abuse that had me falling asleep in the presence of my enemy or maybe it was because of the late night I had studying this year's text books. All I know is it happened and next thing I know I'm waking up to his face above mine a mix of emotions I was too afraid to acknowledge. I had scrambled up and out the door before he could say a thing and to this very day I've been extra careful to not get paired with him in class and to avoid him out of class.

September 28th, 5th year

It's been two weeks and I'm tired of MY snake avoiding me. No matter what I do or where I am He's either not there or ensconced inside a group of Slytherins. I see him looking for me so I know he does it on purpose, I think he may have and inkling of an idea of what I want from him. Even if he does He has no idea that no matter how hard he tries he'll be mine because he already is.

Today though I know exactly where I'm going to snatch him, his sanctuary, and the one place he thinks he's safe without having to look over his shoulder or be surrounded by people. The library, the one place I'd rather be anywhere but, and since lily likes to go to the library too I know where he sits and when he'll be there.

It's rather easy being her boyfriend I've noticed, all I have to do is pretend to listen to everything she says and keep my pranks away from her prying eyes. I do feel bad though that at this point I'm leading her on while making plans to nab her ex-best friend but she's pretty and I rather like the look Severus gives me when he sees me touch her hair or kiss her forehead. So I'm keeping her in the dark until Severus is undeniably mine.

The library is quite, by now only one or two stray students are still here. I know that He's hear, he's always hear, sometimes he stays here even after the doors are shut and the librarian leaves for the night. I've seen him slip out from behind a tapestry not far from the door to the library leading me to believe it's a secret passage out of the book filled room.

He's laying with his head on his arm, an open book in front of him, sleeping. His breathing is just as feminine as the rest of him, soft and slow. I cast a light sleeping charm to keep him asleep and I can feel my dick swell in anticipation but I rain it in as I watch his body move restlessly on his chair, a quite groan spurring me on as I walk quietly up to him and pick him up. I knew he'd be light, he eats like a bird and never eats more than that girl he always sits next to, what was her name, Narcissa black I think. Anyway I keep him close to my chest as I make my way to where the tapestry is on the other side and see a book shelf covering a small passage. I go through it quickly looking out to see if anyone is on the other side before quickly making my way to the ROR, walking past it three times I slip inside the second the door appears. If I could pat myself on the back I would. It was simple but perfect. A giant four poster bed with dark auburn bedding was situated against the opposite wall of the lit fire place and a chess board sat just right of said fireplace with two black chair facing each other. The room was big and with so few furnishing it looked even bigger but that was ok because I wasn't going to let Severus out of the bed until he thorough debauched and I sated.

Powered by growing lust James quickly slid Severus clothes off of him keeping the sleeping charm in place until Severus was laying naked on the bed, his snowy complexion contrasting with the dark color of the bed. Once he put the Slytherins clothes in a small drawer in the chess board and his wand on top of the mantle James walked back over to the bed and undid the charm. Pulling his shirt off James watched as Severus began to wake. Bringing his hand down, he slowly moved his fingers up the others belly to circle one pink bud before moving on to touch pale lips. Before he knew it he had crawled up and over the boy his messy black hair hanging in his face as he brought it down to gently suck a nipple into his mouth.

Severus' breath quickened as he fought to wake up and pleasure coursed through him. His body, not used to any pleasure, was curling up toward the source as he mewled tiredly, eyes cracking open minutely. When fingers began circling his other nipple he let out a soft sigh before choking down a cry as his hardening member was grabbed and squeezed. Looking down he was met by two Hazel orbs as they stared up at him.

Smiling around the pebbled nipple James purred "You're awake" before moving up and capturing Severus' mouth in a molten kiss that left the boy reeling and unable to think. His body was his and he knew how to make it sing.

"Y-You" was all Severus could say was the hand around his member slid to the base and back up before a thumb pressed against his slit making his hips jerk up sporadically. Letting the sensations take him he wasn't aware of his eyes closing until his chin was yanked forward and his lids flew open. Black met hazel as James growled "you watch me at all times I won't let you pretend this is a dream later, I'm staking my claim." His eyes widened as James shimmied out of his pants, never loosing eye contact. It wasn't until James murmured something and he could feel his passage slicken did understand what was about to happen. It was too late the bigger man was pushing in two fingers as he latched onto his nipple once again. His body withered in pleasure pain as a tongue swept against his chest and the fingers delved deeper.

James watched in rapt attention as Severus' face contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure. His tongue slid against a nipple and he bit it gently before he brought his head up and molded his lips to the others. Murmuring against the others lips He deftly hooked his arms under boney knees and positioned himself before sliding in. he could hear the other's whimpers as he was stretched wide and cried out when James couldn't help himself and slammed the last few inched in. it was slow at first, keeping the pain as low as possible, only when a hitching breath met his ears did he begin to mercilessly pound into the pliant body under him. Merlin how he had waited for this everything coming down to his total domination of this boy, all the waiting had been worth it as Severus shook beneath him, lost in his own pleasure to notice James wordlessly stake his claim. Sitting up on his knees James clamped his hands on slightly curved hips and shoved himself as deeply as he could as he emptied himself into the tight canal. Severus crying out as his own completion took him.

Bringing his mouth to Severus' ear James murmured "this could have happened sooner if you would have just let me have you." Thinking of all the days lost he couldn't help but growl. Hearing an answering whimper James was instantly hard and he couldn't help himself as he groaned "be glad it's Friday because we're not leaving here anytime soon."

It wasn't until midmorning the next day the James potter lay sated spooning Severus Snape who slept comfortably in the other's arms. Every so often he would nuzzle the not so greasy hair and smile as Severus sleepily mumbled something unintelligible and tighten his fingers around the arm draped over his waist. This was Bliss.

**Yay, I've always wanted to do a James/Severus story. Even I know it's not one of the best out there but I like it so anyone who doesn't like it piss off. **** I like reviews that will help me in writing the other stories that will be the next parts of this one. Questions, comments, and constructive criticism is always wanted. This is Again something I wrote and one in the morning (what can I say the plot bunnies around me seem to be nocturnal creatures._.) so don't be too mean about grammar and spelling errors please.**


	2. Chapter 2

This Was Bliss

Story 2 of ?

**Here is the second chapter for This Was Bliss. I hope you like it and I won't bore you any longer with my mumblings. ENJOY!**

October 2, 5th year

James:

SLAP!

I should have known the slap was coming. Who wouldn't slap the person that dumped them after already taking their ex-best friend, or was it best friend again? I never know anymore, one week they hate each other, the next they couldn't be separated. Anyway I was slapped and even though I could hear Sirius in the background telling her off I knew I deserved it, Hell If I was her I'd have probably kick myself in the nuts, or maybe I'm just vindictive.

She was staring and I could see all the questions swirling in her beautiful green eyes, one of them though was the easiest to see therefore it was the first, and only, one I answered.

"He didn't know. I wanted him, I took him, now he's mine." It's not the best thing to say to the girl you've been dating or to anyone for that matter but I couldn't think of any other way to say it. Maybe I could have told her "it just happened," or "I know he's your best friend but he was calling to me," Or something bull shitty like that. Whether what I said was the best thing I could have said or not, it got the meaning across and her eyes widened and she sort of did this hick up slash choking type of action as she tried to form word. I waited patiently of course as she stared me down and got herself under control.

"If you forced him to do anything he didn't want you better prey you have nine lives because I'll kill you six way to Sunday."

"He may have been hesitant but by morning he had no complaints." Again maybe not the best wording but I could see the anger simmer down to almost nothing, that didn't surprise me I'd learned while dating her, that temper of hers was quick to surface but easily appeased.

"Well I guess I should have figured it out sooner. You've been watching him for I don't know how long and recently you've started distancing yourself from me as well as taking every opportunity to get close to him. Don't think I didn't notice you practically fly over to his table in potion that day Slughorn made us pair with the opposite house." She had this sad expression, which any sane man would do anything to get rid of, as she looked at her hands. We didn't speak nor did we move for minutes, the clock on the library wall ticked softly as the Liberian watched us, readying herself if anyone decided to cry or yell. If I had to say anything good about her it was the she took really good care of the books if not the student.

"If you hurt him in any way I will murder you, he's had enough disappointment in his life to last a hundred lifetimes." Looking up I could see the hard glint in her Eyes and knew if I didn't answer the way she wanted me to she would make It her personal goal to keep Severus and I as for apart as possible.

"I may not know anything about his childhood or his home life but even I can see he's dealt with more hard ship than anyone else in our year and probably all the years ahead and behind ours." I never saw myself as a groveling type but if that's what it took to appease her I'd do it, I may hate every minute of it, but If that meant one less obstacle was out of my way of get what I wanted, I'd do it.

Cocking my head to the side I smirked, "And as the muggles say 'a boy will pull on the hair of the girl he likes. In my case Instead of hair a just taunted him up instead."

October 17

Severus:

It's been sixteen days since the thing with Potter and still I refused to talk to him. I could see his irritation build every day and knew, just knew he wasn't going to let me do this much longer. Still, I didn't want to see him. I was embarrassed, ashamed, and mortified that I had let it happen. Letting it happen for a whole weekend didn't help either but ignoring that little detail was easy.

I spent my days hiding in my dorm, latched onto either Regulus or Lily, or staying after until I was sure he couldn't wait for me any longer. How does he even make it to class on time when I know for a fact he'll wait outside the door until just right before the bell chimes, maybe he doesn't and he just uses excuses like I do to keep from getting in trouble. On the other hand he is Gryffindor's golden boy, one of the marauders, so I shouldn't be surprised if the professors let me off. At meals I eat little and as quickly as possible leaving the table before Crabb even finished his first plate, and that's say something when the guy shoves giant spoonful after giant spoonful of shepherd's pie down his throat like it's going to run away from him if he doesn't. What I think is funny though is people constantly mistake him as fat when he's not, he's just stocky. He's rather proud of his stomach and constantly shows his dorm mates the layers and layers of muscle mistaken as fat by others outside of our house. The point is I don't want to be caught by potter and if it means eating like I usually do then what's the problem with that? If I get hungry later on I'll just go to the kitchen or just call the house elf name Niffy and have her get me something.

Today though I was rather hungry and that chicken looked perfect, I'd figured if I just made sure potter was still sitting when I left I could make a beeline for it before he was even able to stand. Sadly I was wrong, not about the chicken, that was delicious, but about potter. When I had finished the food I had on my plate I looked up to find Potter gone and lily staring straight at me. It was unnerving and frightening to know without a doubt that I was not going to make it to the dorms, I was not going to be able to avoid him, and he was not going to be very happy when I got a hold of me.

James,

He was still there eating, it was surprising to say the least. I'd never seen him eat more than a handful of things at any meal. I wasn't stupid though, I knew I had to leave while he was distracted but man was it a site. His lips were shining for the chicken, his cheeks a pink hue as he ate small bite after small bite. I could feel myself harden in my trousers, I cursed softly as I stood and started making my way to the hall, stealing a few more glance at a very erotic Severus licking his lips as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

I knew it wouldn't be long before he'd notice I was not longer there so I waited just a few paces away from the great hall, inside a classroom, looking out a crack in the door as I palmed my erection. Not a minute went by before I saw a swirl of black robes as a small figure dashed from the great hall and almost passed me before I reached out and yanked him in. he made a small squeaking sound as I bent hem over one of the desks and pressed my body against his. Pleasure racked my body as my cock pressed into is backside and I pushed his hands above his head and held them there with one hand.

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, and I had no patients to deal with excuses. My body rocked against his as he growled, "you should know what just a few days without release can do to a man don't you Severus?" I could see a flush pinken his cheeks as a whimper slipped through his lips. "It makes one inpatient and irritable, bad-tempered."

It was true, I refused to jack myself off when his small slender body was nearby. Classes were murderous when I'd see him smile at Sirius' little brother or huff at a dumb joke Crabb or Goyle would make. At lunch he'd be gone before I'd even sat down, how he lives of so little food I'll have to find out later. At least with Lily I didn't feel the stabbing jealousy that I felt with Sirius' brother or the animalistic need to rip someone's head of when Malfoy got to close.

To see him every day and still not be able to get ahold of him was maddening. I wanted to be inside him, to hear ever breathy moan and whimper as I shifted and pushed deeper into his tight heat. I wasn't going to let him leave until I got it, and still wouldn't when I was sated. He'd be coming back with me and if I had to use the ROR as my dorm for the rest of the year to keep him in my bed every night then so be it.

Moving my free hand down, I grabbed onto his crotch as I rocked against him. I could hear the catch in his throat as I did and felt his member harden. If I wasn't inside him soon I was going to go crazy.

With deft fingers I popped his trousers open and pushed them and his pants down pale legs, baring that perfectly round ass to the cooling night air. The constant whimper was doing a number on my patience and if he didn't stop he'd have an ass full of cock before I could ease him open first. I wanted so bad to just chant the lubricating spell and push in, but if I did that there was no way he wouldn't tear. It's been at least two week since we had sex so he was bound to be tight.

I was still confined in my trousers as I rubbed against him, it felt so damn good I didn't want to stop. I was fondling his balls when I finally let go of his wrists so I could under my own trouser and release my cock. It was red with blood and hard as steel as I slipped it into the crevice between his cheeks and resumed rocking. It was such a nice view my tanned legs against his porcelain and my reddened penis in between his pales cheeks. I could feel his puckered hole twitch against the vein on the underside of my penis and merlin did it feel heavenly.

His fingers were clenching the desk as small puffs of air left his mouth in between whimpers. With one hand rolling his balls my other grappled through my robes until my fingers tightened on my wand. I may not have done this the last time but I was determined to make this as painless as possible. Pushing the tip into the puckered entrance really shouldn't have been so fucking satisfying but it was and without really realizing it I was pushing my wand further in, until half of its length was imbedded in Severus' lower body. I could hear the small hiccupping sound he made and could help sliding it out then back in again so I could hear it again. I said the spell and heard Severus suck in a lung full of air as a cool gel like liquid filled him, I pulled out my wand gently and replaced it with my finger, dropped the piece of wood to the floor.

It didn't take very long for Severus to push back onto my finger, adding another and then another had him a whimpering mess again. I was beginning to lose control, I'm surprised I even retained my control this long. Slipping my fingers out I positioned the head of my cock then leaned down so my chest rubbed against his back and my mouth was on his neck. Latching onto the smooth pale column I pushed in. the heat was magnificent as my member was engulfed in it. His body shuddered under mine own as I assaulted his neck and pushed until my balls smacked against my hand and his own sack. It didn't last long after that. When he began to rock back my thrust became react and hard. The room filled with a Symphony of noise as the desk squeaked, Severus moaned, I groaned, and our bodies made a squelching noise as I pushed into him over and over again.

He came first, a gurgling cry as he erupted onto the floor, never once did I touch him, only rolling and squeezing his ball sack. I came soon after pushing in so far he'd feel it for days, my cum shooting into him and pooling at my tip, waiting until I pulled out so it could slowly slide down Severus' legs and onto the floor. the only problem though was I had no intention of pulling out and just thinking about my sperm searching vainly for an egg to fertilize was rather a turn on and I could feel the blood rushing into my groin once again. Not that it wasn't possible, Wizards could get pregnant if they were born with a certain gene and even if they weren't there were potions. I'm sure Severus would not take kindly to that happening though, especially in our 5th year. Embarrassingly enough I would not be totally against the idea later, maybe even as early as 6th year. I could see it, his skin glowing as his belly slowly getting bigger until his slender frame was heavy with child. My body began to rock once again, Severus' quite noise growing an octave or two. My name came tumbling out of him mouth as I was once again pounding into his lean frame. The image of a pregnant Severus seared onto my eyelids as I came a second time.

I few minutes went by before I pulled out long enough to shrug out of my robes and pull Severus off his limp frame and laid them down on the floor. Tugging Severus down, I quickly laid behind him and pushed back in, he gave a soft moan as I began rocking, I wasn't hard but the pleasure pain the movement gave my sensitive penis was so good. My arm lay across Severus waist, my palm atop his belly button. Kissing his shoulder and licking and nipping his neck was all I did as our body moved against each other sensually. This was Bliss.

**Ok so I would really like more reviews. I want to know people's honest to god opinions; what it may be missing; what it could have done without; why you think that; or just a quick one saying you like it or didn't and why. I want to know my readers so I can write this story in a way that not only will I like but also in a way you would like. I'll say this now though, I will NOT be redoing this chapter, the reviews I get with be used to help write my NEXT chapter. Also as you guys have read I am toying with the idea of have Severus pregnant, still haven't deciding so it would be awesome if you guys would tell me if you like the idea or not. There are probably some errors in spelling and grammar so unless it is really REALLY bugging you there is no need to point them out, thank you. Well bye for now and Again I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to favorite and follow the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

This was Bliss

Chapter 3 of ?

Halloween 5th year

**James:**

Halloween, one of the best holidays ever, getting to dress up as anything you want AND get candy, What's better than that?! Not counting Christmas it's the number one holiday. I've had my costume picked out for weeks and while I was out buying it I ended up buying Severus one too, he just doesn't know that yet. I knew if I told him too early he'd make sure I couldn't find him today, so I waited until today to find him to not only tell him but make him wear it. Everyone thinks I picked some grand prince costume for myself and one of those really poufy sparkly pastel colored princess dress for him, I mean sure I did get him a dress but it is definitely not poufy or sparkly or brightly colored, it more dramatic, sexy, and very fitting of his slim almost famine form. So maybe I charmed the mannequin to look like him, so what? Anyway I'll need to find him soon if I have any hope of squeezing him into it before the Halloween dance begins.

I know he goes to the library right after his last class and stays there two to three hours before going out for a walk, the one which I usually make him go on. So chances are he is still holed up in his little dusty corner reading some book or another. The library it is then.

After weeks of catching him off guard I've figured out if I walk right towards him and then swerve off in another direction he'll usually think I'm someone else, then all I have to do is come up behind him and BAM I have him and he has nowhere to go. Easy enough usually, but not today, oh no today he knows something's up and so he's constantly looking up from his book to look around. Now my only chance of getting him without much fight is to grab him as fast as I can and slip out before anyone notices.

Not giving him time to say a word I walk right up to him and grab his arm, yanking him against my body and moving us out of view of anyone that happens by.

**Normal:**

Severus' eyes widened as he was pulled out of his seat and behind one of the many book shelves in the library "W-What!?"

His Question wasn't even fully out of his mouth before James was tugging him toward the entrance "Come on, it's time to start getting ready for the dance." It wasn't a suggestion and Severus new even if he wanted to say no and make a run for it James would have none of hit and chase him down.

Doing the only thing he could think of he muttered "but I didn't plan to go so I didn't get a costume." It was weak but when dealing with James potter you really didn't have a choice in what you did if he already had something set in his mind.

"No worries I got you one while I was out."

Of course he did, he always made sure his plans went the way he wanted them to and if that meant the smaller Slytherin was going to go to the dance with him, then he'd make it happen.

It didn't take long for James to drag Severus up to Gryffindor tower and into his room.

**James: **

It didn't take long for Severus to notice the two costumes laying on my bed, and even shorter when he figured out which was going to be his. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched his mouth twitch as he tried to back out the door only to bump into my chest.

"Come on its not so bad, I'm positive you'll look lovely in it."

"What the hell?! It's a dress, I'm not wearing a dress!"

"Oh But you are, come on I'll help you into the corset."

No matter how I looked at it I was going to have to do something to get him in it but I was determined to see the blood red, almost black, dress fitted neatly to the real embodiment of my wet dream.

Before he knew it I had the door shut and locked, and was hauling him bodily toward my bed. He wriggled against me as he tried to slip out of my grasp only succeeding in making me harden in my trousers and my resolve to see him in the damn dress solidify.

After twenty minutes of the wriggle body against my front I'd had enough. Pulling him to the nearest bed, that just so happened to be Sirius', it took little effort to get him flat on his back and legs spread open. Rocking my hips into his I was momentarily disappointed when my groin came into contact his half hard cock only to hear a soft moan as I bumped are groans again. From then on it was a matter of minute before I had him completely naked, slick, and ready for me to slip inside him.

His eyes were a glassy as he gulped in air, his hands were tightly clenched in the red bed spread as I positioned the head of my cock against his twitching hole. I'll never get tired of the small noises he makes as I push in, the small tremors that rack his body as I slide in and out, or the wet cheeks and loud cries and screams as I pound into him until he comes with a hiccupping sob and I empty myself deep inside his body.

After that it was relatively easy to clean him and maneuver his limp sleeping body into the corset and dress. Looking at him now, hair mused and fanning around his head and dress accentuating his every curve, I wanted to pound into him all over again. He was beautiful just like I thought he'd be and I was tempted to jinx the dress to not come off until I decided it could. He truly put many of the Hogwarts girls to shame with his slender waist and slim yet fit thighs. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to wake the sleeping boy just to pound into him again. The idea was quickly becoming more and more appealing as I rubbed my hands up and down the milky thighs. I began slipping the skirt up and exposing more and more of that silky smooth pale skin when the muggle alarm by my bed went of signaling the start of the Halloween ball.

Cursing silently I hoped off the bed and watched out of the corner of my eye as Severus slowly curled up in a ball, I guess all the reading early has got him tired because usually it would take at least three rounds just to get him to sleep in the same bed as me. Grabbing my costume I slipped of what little clothes I still had on and started dressing. I admit my costume wasn't my first choice but Sirius assured me it would be awesome. He was right, the leather fit perfectly and the chains was a comfortably heavy weight on my hips and boots. The hair was a little more annoying with an amazing amount of jell making its naturally mused look more striking and pointed. I was a biker and boy did I look nice as one. It may not match Severus' costume but it was either his costume he had on now or a mini skirt and corset top with red stilettoes and fish net stockings, and there was no way in hell I was going to let any of those damn Slytherins see him like that, hell I wouldn't even let a Gryffindor see him that way, I'd end up with people groping him.

I was slowly sending myself into a furious rage as I thought of some random person touch MY Slytherin when I hear a rustle and turned to see Severus sitting up to stare blankly at the many fold of fabric on his body. Well it was now or never and I was beginning to think maybe I didn't want others to see him like this. Well it was too late now and if someone later on tried anything I'd just have to make them understand Severus is NOT up for grabs. So with my mind set I walked over to the still dazed Severus, grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the bed and toward the door. I may not ever get to see Severus in something like this again so I was determined to get my fill the rest of the night. This was my bliss.

Normal:

The night ended with the two in the room of requirement 45 minutes after making it to the dance. After being stared at and asked to dance an alarming amount of time Severus was practically dragged to the ROR and shagged by a very jealous James.

In another part of the Castle three wizards brought themselves to completion as their imaginations conjured up the lithe form of Severus Snape in a dress the color of blood, cheeks and lips pink and plump, and glassy eyed in a dark corner as an unknown form slipped under his dress skirt and did unimaginable things to him in a room full of people.

**So this is the third installation of my "this is Bliss" Series, I hope you like it. I like feedback and constructive criticism as well as likes and favorites. I'm huge on Severus in dresses so I'm sorry if you're not, a lot of the stories I'm writing now and have written has someone either in women's clothing or other things that you don't need to know about unless you decide to read them ;). Anyway this chapter is about 2 ½ pages and about 1500 words long. So I hope you liked it and I can't wait to get the fourth chapter done and posted when I have time. **

**Ps. this may not be as good as my other two or like them at all but that's because I was trying something new. I love my controlling and overbearing James so I'll try and keep him like that for the rest of this series. Tell me if you like this chapter as much as the other two or if you don't so I know if this chapter was well received or not. This story is fun to write but when I stop getting reviews I'm afraid I may lose interest so Review Review Review!**


End file.
